<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinebreaker by KittyWhiteCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990278">Spinebreaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat'>KittyWhiteCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Number Five | The Boy, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Amnesiac Luther Hargreeves, Amputee Allison Hargreeves, Artist Luther Hargreeves, Asexual Luther Hargreeves, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Brainwashed Luther Hargreeves, Confused Luther Hargreeves, Demiboy Diego Hargreeves, Demigirl Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Lost an Eye, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, POV Luther Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Parent Allison Hargreeves, Poet Luther Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Trans Luther Hargreeves, Trans Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison couldn't believe her eyes, a smile breaking from her lips. There is Luther, all well before her. Five can only frown, somehow Luther emits a different aura from what he usually radiates. He usually radiates the feeling of seriousness with a hint of protective, but today he radiates seriousness with a hint of... nothing. That's not right, Luther never just emit seriousness without anything else.</p><p>"Luther! Let's go home!"</p><p>"Who is Luther?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Past Luther Hargreeves/Allison Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Umbrella Academy, it belongs to Gerard Way [although I own the theories/headcanon behind this fic]. Also, this would be different than the comics/TV series, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)</p><p>Warning! This fanfic contains:<br/>Torture<br/>Amnesia<br/>Brainwashing<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long has it been that he's lost?"</p><p>Klaus took out his phone and opened the calendar app. He sighed, today is already the 30th of September, 2025.</p><p>"Tomorrow would've been exactly the sixth anniversary of him going missing," Diego declared. "We have to keep looking."</p><p>Allison, Vanya, Diego, and Five all looked away from each other, hints of guilt in all their hearts. It's been six years since Luther disappeared without a trace on Earth of his whereabouts. It's been six years and they've not gotten a single new clue. Not where he is, not who took him, not who might know who took him, only when did they see him last (first of October, 2019) and where was he seen last (the Umbrella Academy manor). </p><p>"How?" Vanya asked. Everyone turned to look down at the paralysed violinist. "Is there a crook in North or South America continents that we haven't looked? How are we even sure that he's still alive?"</p><p>"He's still alive," Diego insisted. "He must be. The big man's too damn stubborn to die."</p><p>"He's not dead, I can't see him," Klaus confirmed, fingers twirling. "What if he's not in America? Think about it. We haven't even considered the idea. What if he's in another country?"</p><p>"I mean, there's the possibility-" Five nodded. "But where? We have to narrow our options and consider which country is he probably in first before we can search it."</p><p>"Try Germany, both of you were born there," Allison signed after tapping her robotic finger on the table, calling for attention. Five typed the proper credentials to the computer presented before the group. The computer displayed the number of people recorded in Germany, news from Germany, and recorded crimes in Germany.</p><p>"Which should we read first?" Five asked. "If it's kidnapping then I'm sure Luther isn't going to be in the list of people nor list of kidnapped people in Germany."</p><p>"Try crimes," Diego suggested. "If we're right and he's kidnapped in Germany, he's bound to show up in the news somehow."</p><p>"Shouldn't we try news?" Allison signed. "He's not legally German, I doubt he's on the criminal records."</p><p>Vanya shuddered. Even after she got suffocated by him, the idea of him being a criminal doesn't sit right with her. He's their Number One, their gallant leader, their 'older' brother. It's not supposed to even be like this. He's supposed to be the strong one, the powerful one, the almost-invincible one. Yet Vanya knew- they all knew- that almost is never enough.</p><p>"I think we should read the list of crime first-" Five nodded as they pressed the proper credentials again, using the facial recognition feature to match Luther's with any pictures of the criminal records in Germany only to find 0 results.</p><p>"Maybe try Allison's idea-" Klaus folded his arms. "Try news, it could be."</p><p>"Alright, let's try news," Five entered the proper credentials again and pressed a button, letting the computer do its job and match Luther's facial features with the criminal records. </p><p>Five stifled a yawn as they can feel their heart pounding faster each second. What if Vanya is somehow right and their twin has been dead this whole time? Damn, Five hopes that that's not the case. Klaus would've told them if he found him, right? So far Klaus hasn't, which means Luther is still alive, right? (Luther can also not wait long and immediately moved onto the next stage after death, Five wouldn't think that. Luther is alive!) Where the hell is that smartarse-but-a-dumbarse?! Five is the oldest of them all, yet they feel that they're going to collapse if that's the case. They barely felt anything when they read about Ben's death in Vanya's book; they don't know what they'll do if they lost Luther for good.</p><p>Allison played with her human fingers as she waits and waits. She's not going to lie, she thinks she's going to give up. There's not a single peep of where he might be, it's been six years. She's very grateful that the time for the declaration of legally dead is seven years, or else she's going to see his death declared on the news and she will not be able to handle it. Luther, the one who waited for her as her throat got slit. Luther, the one who gave her CPR as Lila rumoured her not to breathe. Luther, the one who validated her feelings as she vented about her failed marriage and congratulated her on her successful one. No, he has to be alive.</p><p>Not even Klaus can muster up any sort of joke to cheer his siblings up, not even he finds the ability to. Luther seemed so strong, so confident, so well-prepared, so brave that Klaus finds it hard to imagine him in any way else. The sight of him crying is foreign to him, he didn't know he can until he sees him after Ben's death. Luther is very far from death, Klaus can make sure of it. But somehow, that doesn't give him any closure. He might be dead, immediately moving on. Where the hell he might be?</p><p>Diego can only look down as he folded his arms, feeling more and more anxious as the computer computed the question. Could Luther show up in any news? He hopes so, that'll be one less search. At this point, he's prepared to see anything. News of him breaking the immigration law (the probability is slim, but there), news of him being successful in Germany (even smaller chance than before, but there), news of him committing a crime in Germany (Diego hates to think about it, but the probability is bigger than all above combined), or even news of him being a murder victim (Diego hates this one more and he hopes that it isn't true, but the evidence seems to be against him. You can only wait for so long before you start losing faith). </p><p>"Found a match."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luther woke up in an obscenely white room and one thing came to mind: where the hell is he? Blinding white in every corner of the room, not a single speck of other colour existing. As Luther looked down, he notices that he's wearing a short-sleeved knee-length plain white dress, his mutated arms and legs at full display. He can conclude that he's alone in this very white room with nothing else visible to him, he can't even tell where the door is. How did he get in here? He remembers leaving the manor to take fresh air, but he doesn't remember coming back. From what it looks like, it's safe to assume that he doesn't come back.</p><p>"Hey!" Luther yelled as he lets himself crash to the nearest wall- he can't even decide if that's where the door is or where exactly did he come from- but there has to be a door somewhere. How can he come here if there isn't?</p><p>Luther's arms felt numb, his legs felt like jelly. But he can't give up now, not when he's probably unsafe. The people who captured him may come back and hurt him again (who caught him? Who puts him in this room? How can he even get caught? He has super durability that he needs thrice the dosage of anaesthesia Grace usually gives his other siblings for it to truly take effect on him). Disorientation might be the accurate word to describe what he's feeling right there right now.</p><p>"Hey!" Luther yelled again, blindly and aimlessly hitting the wall. "Let me out! Let me out! Where am I?!"</p><p>"<em>Good, you've awakened</em>," Luther looked around to search for the source of the noise to realise that a portion of the wall to his left is being rolled up, revealing a thick mirror showing a reflection of himself. He can see how much of an absolute mess he looks as he inspects his face. His face is covered in black and blue and hints of cuts everywhere, his usually tidy blond hair are shaved off, he noticed that his lip is cut.</p><p>"<em>Who are you?</em>" Luther manages to muster, asking the room, still inspecting his face. "<em>Where am I? What happened to me?</em>"</p><p>"<em>You don't need to know those facts, so don't worry, Rückenbrecher,</em>" the voice boomed back. Rückenbrecher? Who the hell is Rückenbrecher? Are the ones who attacked him called Rückenbrecher?</p><p>"<em>Who is Rückenbrecher?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well, who else but you?</em>" The robotic voice gave out a chuckle, which he would've laughed at if he hadn't felt so scared and exposed in his life. "<em>In German, you'll be called Rückenbrecher. In English, you'll be called </em>Spinebreaker<em>. I assure you, Rückenbrecher, that we do not wish to hurt you, but we will if you fight us. You will not fight us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What are you going to do to me?</em>" Luther turned around as soon as he heard sounds of open-air from behind him, and sure enough, the wall rolls up to reveal four built-up people wearing heavy protective gear and carrying sticks on their side, rolling with them an electric chair. The wall rolls down and two of the four people placed the electric chair in the middle, planting it to the ground.</p><p>"<em>What are you-</em>" Luther felt panic in his innards as two or the four people forcibly held each one of his arms, the other two forcibly held each one of his legs and lifted him. Luther tried to fight them off to no avail. Luther tried again and sure enough, he finally succeeded in getting his abnormally big right arm free. "No- get your hands off me! Let me go!"</p><p>Luther gave out a cry as one of them- the one who's supposed to hold his right arm- hits him repeatedly with a stick before he felt himself weakening and that person held him again, the four quickly forcing him to sit down the chair and secure him in place- tying the knots and pressing the electrodes on his shaved head. Luther kept trying to fight the bonds to no avail. They still succeed in tying him. The four people eventually backed away, their hands behind their backs.</p><p>"Let me go!" Luther begged. One of the guards came close and gave him a rubber he doesn't recognise. </p><p>"<em>Open your mouth, Rückenbrecher</em>," the voice commanded. Luther furrowed his brows as he kept looking at the rubber object with distrust. "<em>It's to keep your teeth from shattering. You'll need it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What will you do to me?</em>"</p><p>"<em>We will run electricity through your body and this process can make you unconsciously shatter your teeth,</em>" the voice explained. "<em>Open your mouth to prevent that from ever happening.</em>"</p><p>Luther complied and accepted the rubber thing in his mouth. After that, the guard backed away again, hands behind their backs.</p><p>"<em>Exposing 120 volts to Rückenbrecher.</em>"</p><p>Luther can only blink as he felt the gentle pain running through his body, whimpering lightly. Since no one is close enough to him, they wouldn't have heard the small whimper. Is he going to be saved? Is someone going to help him? Is this the way he'll spend the rest of his life? Where the hell are his siblings? Why can't they help him right now? Do they notice that he's gone? Will they try and save him? Do they hate him so much that they're not going to look for him?</p><p>"<em>Increasing voltage to 130 volts.</em>"</p><p>Luther's whimper grew louder, but still not loud enough that the guards nor the voice would possibly notice. Is he going to snap a muscle? Is he going to die? Is no one going to help him? Why is no one helping him? Was he too evil that no one would help him? Why aren't his siblings help him? Can't Five just appear in front of him and help him? Can't Vanya unleash the White Violin and kill the other guards and save him?</p><p>But no one came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego sighed as he stood in front of the closed skyscraper MesseTurm, Germany. He and his siblings received news that the president of Germany was assassinated in that building and the image of the suspect's description somehow closely matched Luther, being white-skinned dark blond with blue eyes, at least two metres in height and unnaturally big. It must be him, right? Diego hoped not, Diego hoped that Five is the only assassin in the family. Luther too-damn-polite-to-properly-threaten-Olga-Foroga Hargreeves, an assassin? Impossible!</p><p>"He has to be here somewhere," Allison signed. </p><p>"Wait, where's Klaus?" Vanya asked, looking around. Diego turned to look around and sure enough, it's only him, Five, Allison, and Vanya. No Klaus.</p><p>"They were here a minute ago!"</p><p>"Well, they're not now!" Five retorted. "We are looking for a missing person! Their job is just to make sure that we are NOT going to look for TWO missing persons! All they have to do is just stay with us!"</p><p>"Five, come on," Vanya interrupted, giving them a threatening look and Five only puckered their lips. "It's more useful if we just look for Klaus instead of complaining about them going missing. Diego and I can go look for Klaus, you and Allison can go look for Luther."</p><p>"Damn it!" Five grunts. "No, we DON'T split up. None of us knows shit about Germany except for this Broadway singer here."</p><p>"I'm mute and I'm an actress now."</p><p>"THIS ACTRESS HERE," Five corrected themself. Somehow, Vanya thinks that it's not 100% genuine. Damn, who can tell that a mentally 64-year-old person can be this angry? "We DON'T split up, ok? It's not safe."</p><p>"Maybe you should calm down, old soul-" Diego patted Five's shoulder who immediately shrugged it off.</p><p>"You pat me one more time and I'll annihilate you," Five threatened. Diego swallowed his saliva and backed off. "We go straight."</p><p>"It'll be faster if we just split up."</p><p>"Faster, but unsafe!" Five huffed.</p><p>"We have never been 'safe', Five!" Diego fought. "You think trying to stop the first apocalypse was safe? Do you think being stuck in the 1960s was safe? You think fighting an armed robber was safe? You being stuck in a post-apocalyptic future was safe? We have NEVER played anything safe before. We should split up."</p><p>"Fine, we all have our phones-" Five sighed. "Stay in touch. Remember the teams Vanya divided?" They all nodded. "Go along with it. Let's go, Allison."</p><p>They left to their separate ways, Five and Allison continuing walking the pavement in front and Diego and Vanya to who-knows-where.</p><p>"Why does Klaus have to go missing too?" Five moaned. "Is it so damn hard to stay with the group?"</p><p>"Klaus is eccentric like that," Allison laughed. "You know them."</p><p>"It's not a fucking game!" Five barked. "What if they get hurt or something? Many things can get-"</p><p>Five stopped their rant as both they and Allison heard a cry. That cry sounds like... Klaus'? Both of them turned to the alleyway on the left, following the source of the noise. Allison can feel her heart pounding stronger and stronger as the voice grew louder and louder, what if Five is right and Klaus is really in danger? Allison can only hope that that isn't the case right now. Probably Klaus just... hit a wall? Trip over themself? Hopefully. </p><p>Sure enough, there stands Klaus with a random person, Klaus being shoved to the wall by the random person. Allison ran closer and started to pull the person away from her brother, putting a lot of force as she uses her robotic hand to land a punch on that person's face. It worked well, the person's cheekbone bled.</p><p>"<em>What the hell, girl?!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Get out!</em>" Five said in fluent German. "<em>Stay away from our sibling!</em> Allison, let them go."</p><p>Allison immediately complied with her sibling and let the person go. The person wiped the part of the shirt Allison touched from non-existent dust before starting to run away.</p><p>"Where the hell were you, Klaus?!" Five yelled. "We've been looking for you! We don't need another lost sibling, one is enough! You can't just go off on your own!"</p><p>Klaus bit their bottom lip as they turned to face Allison, who only raised a brow. Klaus inwardly cursed, why must she take the unresponsive approach now?! </p><p>"I thought that person was talking to Luther here," Klaus answered honestly. "I know it's unsafe to go on our own as we don't even know Germany that well, but when I started wandering on my own I heard that guy on the phone, talking about the assassination of the president. We know Luther is probably the assassin, so why not?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell Diego?!" Five hissed. "Diego is more threatening than you!"</p><p>Allison tapped Five's shoulders, the latter turned to face the former. "We should interrogate the person, yes?"</p><p>"Good idea, hope that person's not far off yet-" Five nodded. "Allison, text Diego and Vanya about Klaus!"</p><p>Five ran to chase the person again, followed by Klaus and Allison. They turned their heads left and right before finding the person adjusting the red fedora they're wearing. Klaus points to the person and the three of them chased the person, Allison being the fastest runner means she's the one who caught and tackled the person down to the ground. </p><p>"<em>Get off, girl!</em>" The person hissed, but Allison didn't move. "<em>What do you want?!</em>"</p><p>"<em>The assassinator of President Frank-Walter Steinmeier!</em>" Five answered, appearing from behind Allison. "<em>Who?!</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know what you're talking about!</em>" The person shook their head, but Five isn't having it and punched this person's head. Five took out a knife and aimed the sharp point at the person's head. </p><p>"<em>Who and where is the assassinator?!</em>" Five demanded.</p><p>"<em>Somewhere!</em>" They answered. Five only scoffed, this person seemed to be not criminal material. "<em>I'll meet him later at 2 AM!</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're coming with us.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five, Diego, Allison, and this person (her name is Anja) on a taxi together, with Five being in front and Anja stuck in between. The location where she's supposed to meet Luther is Lake Ludwig-Erhard-Anlage. Five played with their fingers, what if Luther is an assassin? Five knew Luther always hated killing anyone and they really could NOT see the human equivalent of a golden retriever willingly murdering anyone at all, let alone a president. This is the man who said they can't kill anyone, no matter how many souls they'll save.</p><p>"<em>Stop the taxi,</em>" Anja said and the taxi driver hit the brakes.</p><p>"<em>How many would that be?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Nine euros.</em>" </p><p>"Allison, I need nine euros." Allison opened her handbag to find her wallet, opening it and giving nine euros to Five. Five gave the money to the taxi driver before getting off, Diego clutching on Anja's arm hard to make sure that she won't escape. </p><p>"<em>There he is,</em>" Anja points to a huge man sitting on his lonesome. Allison can feel a grin coming to her face, finally, she'll see her brother again after six years! After six years of wondering where the hell is he, six years of thinking that he's dead, six years of insisting that he's still alive, six years of-</p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher!</em>" Anja called. Spinebreaker stood up and made a complete 180° turn before standing straight, no expressions on his face whatsoever. "<em>They are the Hargreeves. Do not attack, we've talked about this.</em>"</p><p>Allison couldn't believe her eyes, a smile breaking from her lips before she finally grinned fully. There is Luther, all well before her. Two blue eyes, chubby cheeks, shaved hair (she inwardly frowned, Luther hates having his hair shaved and bald head is NOT his style). She can only thank all the powerful deities above that he's here, healthy and well.</p><p>Diego contained a cry that's threatening to come. He knew Luther isn't dead! The man's too fucking stubborn to die, his power would make it hard for him to die. He knew it! He misses all their midnight talks together, their silly fights with each other, he even misses how long he takes in the shower.</p><p>Unlike their siblings, Five can only frown. Somehow Luther emits a different aura from what he usually radiates. It's Luther Hargreeves, but also it's NOT Luther Hargreeves. He usually radiates the feeling of seriousness with hints of protectiveness and cautious, but today he radiates seriousness with hints of... nothing. That's not right, Five thought. Luther never just emit seriousness without anything else.</p><p>"Luther! Let's go home!" Diego called, running to his side already. "Man, you don't know how much we've missed you!"</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't move at all, only eyeing this Latino with confusion in his eyes. Spinebreaker breaks eye contact with the man to look at his master, Arachnis, who gave him a nod. "Go with them, obey them. We've talked about this."</p><p>"Luther?" Diego shakes Spinebreaker's arm. "Let's go home."</p><p>"His name isn't Luther, he won't respond to that," Anja said, her German accent thick and evident. Diego can only frown and look at her, which confuses Spinebreaker even more. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Five asked, walking closer with Allison who's only looking at Luther.</p><p>"He'll only respond to Rückenbrecher or Spinebreaker," Anja said. "His new name."</p><p>Five hissed and pushed Anja's side, forcing her to face them.</p><p>"What the FUCK did you do to him?!"</p><p>"Spinebreaker is returned in perfect condition-" Anja shrugged. "His mind is just a little bit off." Diego took out a knife from his pocket, directing it at Anja's neck. </p><p>"Fix Luther!" Diego demanded. Anja only laughed. "Now!" </p><p>"I can't help him," Anja said. "I can't do anything. Good luck."</p><p>"What do you-" Anja snatched the knife from Diego's hand and used it to stab her neck. Diego widened his eyes as Anja pulled it out, letting the blood drip out her chest. Spinebreaker stood up, his hands crumpled to his side, not exactly doing anything. </p><p>"Shit," Diego whispered, wiping the blood from his knife. "What do we do with he-her?"</p><p>"Screw her, what do we do with him?!" Five retorts, pointing at an expressionless not-Luther. Five knew that Luther isn't Luther when Anja killed herself and he did nothing, the real Luther would've insisted that they try to save her.</p><p>"We heard what she said," Allison signed. "There's nothing we can do but to help him."</p><p>"Luther?"</p><p>No response, Spinebreaker kept standing with his hands crumpled on his side, back to be like a soldier. Allison looked up to Luther's- Spinebreaker's eye level (why is his name Spinebreaker?) Allison touched his arm and ran circles, somehow hoping that it will jog his memory back. Or something. At least something!</p><p>"Uhh, Sp-pinebreak-ker, come with us," Diego stuttered, his heart dropping as he crouched to see Lu- Spinebreaker eye-to-eye. "Y-you know that we're your sib-blings, right? Come with us."</p><p>"Anja says that you come with us, right?" Five faked a smile at their twin. They're all his siblings, NOT his masters or something like that! He's not a slave! "Do you remember?"</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't say anything. "<em>Can you speak English?</em>" Five asked.</p><p>"Spinebreaker can speak English," Spinebreaker answered, his usual American accent gone and replaced with a German one. Five sighed, six years of being stuck in Germany with no American associates, of course his American accent dulled away.</p><p>Five nods, pointing to the dead body nearby. "What do you call her?"</p><p>"Spinebreaker calls her Arachnis." </p><p>"Arachnis told you to obey us, remember?" Five faked a smile at their twin, hiding away the sorrow from their voice. Spinebreaker slowly nodded. "I command you to follow us."</p><p>"Five!"</p><p>"He only knows us as somewhat his new masters, Diego!" Five barked back. "We'll fix it, he'll come back. But right now-" Five sighed and looked back at Spinebreaker. "I command you to come with us."</p><p>"Yes, Mr Five."</p><p>"It's Mx." </p><p>"Yes, Mx Five."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since they've found him and went home. Five, Vanya, Klaus, Allison, Diego, Grace, and Pogo often still forgot that Luther will only respond to Spinebreaker and not Luther. And that Spinebreaker rarely responds to offers, but rather commands. Five entered Spinebreaker's room to see Spinebreaker immediately sitting up from lying down, his arms beside his body and looking emotionless. It truly broke Five's heart, how Luther never stopped being a soldier for 37 years in life. It's like he never had his thoughts.</p><p>"At ease-" at Five's command, Spinebreaker lets himself relax as he slouched a little bit, but still keep the expressionless face. "<em>Have you eaten, Rückenbrecher?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, Mx Five.</em>" </p><p>"<em>You're going to, Rückenbrecher,</em>" Five decided. "<em>Walk with me</em>."</p><p>Spinebreaker nodded and stood up, following Five to the kitchen. If only Spinebreaker's steps weren't so thundering, he'd hear Five groaning a little. He can't live the rest of his life incapable of independent thoughts like this, soon he has to start thinking on his own. Five isn't immortal, they're going to die. If Luther doesn't exist anymore, Five hopes that they'll live longer than Spinebreaker. </p><p>"<em>Sit next to me, Rückenbrecher,</em>" Five commanded, gesturing to the empty seat at the dining table and Spinebreaker complied with no question, Grace placed a plate of oatmeal in front of him and Five with milk. Spinebreaker tensed up as he sees someone else (Five thinks he's not used to seeing more than one people in a room with him). </p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher, don't attack,</em>" Five immediately said. "<em>Her name is Grace Hargreeves, you call her Mum. She's a Hargreeves.</em>"</p><p>"Here are your breakfasts! Now eat up, Five and Luther," Grace broke into a smile. Five looked at Grace, silently reminding her, but she doesn't seem to remember. Five sighed.</p><p>"She means you, Spinebreaker," Five explained. "You must eat."</p><p>"Oh right, I must've forgotten." Grace nodded. "Yes, you must eat, Spinebreaker."</p><p>Spinebreaker did so without question, lifting the metal spoon and dig in the oatmeal before shoving the oatmeal-filled spoon in his mouth. Even though Grace couldn't exactly cry, she can express her sadness with her frown. She's supposed to be the only robot here, but she can act more human-like than Luther can right now, and he's a human-ape hybrid. Yeah, he's not completely human, but he's still more human than her. He should've acted more humanely than her, yet the story is reversed.</p><p>"Where are your other siblings, Five?" </p><p>"Vanya's teaching, Allison's meeting Claire," Five recalled. "Klaus is- well, I don't know, and Diego's meeting his ocularist."</p><p>"I see," Grace nodded and left the kitchen. </p><p>"<em>Are you still hungry, Rückenbrecher?</em>" Five asked, looking at Spinebreaker's empty late. Spinebreaker only sat up straight, his hands on his lap, facial expression emotionless. Five sighed. "<em>I command you to answer my question truthfully, Rückenbrecher. Are you still hungry?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, Mx Five,</em>" Spinebreaker responded almost robotically. Grace returned, a book in hand. Five moved their head to try reading the book better, but they don't remember ever seeing that black leather-bound book.</p><p>"This is an album full of your childhood photos, Luther- I mean Spinebreaker," Grace said, placing the book on the table in front of Spinebreaker. "Pogo and I took turns in snapping pictures of all of you during your youth. At first, Pogo took them as documentation, but later on, it's mostly me with him for a few formal pictures. Would you like to see them?"</p><p>"She means you must see them," Five interrupted and opened the book that's in front of Spinebreaker. </p><p>"<em>This is you as a baby, Rückenbrecher-</em>" Five points to a picture of Luther as a baby, underneath was the cursive writing of 'Number One, 1st of October 1989.' The baby to the left was wearing a black beanie with a white '1' patch stitched on it. "<em>When you were a baby, you were named Nummer Eins.</em>" Five held Spinebreaker's big fingers and ran it across his baby picture. "<em>Do you remember?</em>"</p><p>Based on the fact that Spinebreaker didn't answer, Five can conclude that he does NOT remember. </p><p>"<em>On the first of October, 1989, we were born to people not ready to have us. We were both bought by a billionaire named Reginald Hargreeves, our dad, along with five other people</em>," Five starts to explain, flipping the pages to all of them sleeping as babies together. Each of them wore black beanies with numbers from 1 - 7 patched on it. "<em>We were all born on the same day. That's you-</em>" Five pointed to the baby with a 1 patch. "<em>That's Diego, that's Allison, that's Klaus, that's me, that's Ben, and that's Vanya. Can you keep up with them all?</em>"</p><p>Spinebreaker nods slowly. </p><p>"<em>What are their names?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher is the baby with a black beanie with a white '1' patch-</em>"</p><p>"<em>You WERE, not you ARE.</em>" Five almost laughed looking at Spinebreaker's serious face, his eyes looking up to remember what Five said. "Tell me again."</p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher was the baby with a black beanie with a white '1' patch</em>," Spinebreaker recalled. "<em>Mr Diego was the baby with a black beanie with a white '2' patch, Ms Allison was the baby with a black beanie with a white '3' patch, Mr Klaus was the baby with a black beanie with a white '4' patch, Mx Five was the baby with a black beanie with a white '5' patch, Ms Vanya was the baby with a black beanie with a white '7' patch.</em>" Five nodded, assuring him that he got it right.</p><p>"<em>Do you remember who this baby was?</em>" Five points to the baby with a black beanie with a white '6' patch. Spinebreaker didn't answer, but Five knew his answer would've been 'no'. "<em>He was called 'Nummer Sechs', but we call him 'Benjamin' or 'Ben'. He was our brother too, died when you were 17</em>."</p><p>No response. Five gave a shaky sigh as they opened another page to their first birthdays. </p><p>"This is us as one-year-olds."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Spinebreaker."</p><p>Vanya rolled her wheelchair into Spinebreaker's room to find him chipping the wall behind his bed, a forest green binder on her lap. As soon as he saw Vanya, Spinebreaker immediately fixed his posture and sat up straight, his right thumb on top of his left one and killed all the expressions on his face. </p><p>"At ease, Spinebreaker." It's been a month that they've found him, it turns out that he's as empty now as he was empty then. He can memorise the facts that Five told him about, but everyone can see that Spinebreaker has yet to accept that they're his memories. </p><p>"Hello, Ms Vanya," Spinebreaker greeted, head looking down. Vanya rolled her wheelchair closer to her brother and made him look at her eyes.</p><p>"Luther, do you have any new memories?" Vanya asked, but Spinebreaker didn't answer. Vanya sighed and changed her words. "Spinebreaker, do you have any new memories?"</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't say anything as he kept his face emotionless, but as they say, sometimes silence speaks louder than words. Vanya sighed and opened the forest green binder, touching the pastel green pages.</p><p>"Do you know what this is, Spinebreaker?" Vanya asked.</p><p>"No, Ms Vanya."</p><p>"It's a compilation of the poems you wrote from when you were eight to six years ago," Vanya explained. "You loved writing poetry. We were practically best friends before I moved out, you used to write poems and I used to musicalise them. Do you remember?"</p><p>"Yes, Mx Five told me."</p><p>"I found this binder in your room and a couple more of your poems on our dad's study and compiled them all, do you remember his name?"</p><p>"Yes, Mx Five told me that Spinebreaker's father is Reginald Hargreeves."</p><p>"Yes, you're right-" Vanya nodded, flipping open the binder to the first poem. The poem is called Journey to The Space and the handwriting looks messy like a child's handwriting. "You wrote this when you were eight years old, you were so proud of it that you showed it to everyone. I musicalised it for you. Would you like me to read it?"</p><p>No response. No matter how often they tell him that he can respond to not only accusatory questions and demands but also comforting questions and he can have a choice, he just doesn't seem to remember the fact (or he does, but doesn't think it's allowed to). Vanya looked down and cleared her throat, she's going to read it anyway.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Journey to The Space</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Stars, moon, nine planets</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Always excite me, always</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Feel a pull to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">It may seem like such childish dreams</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">But I know that you're always there for me</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">People think that I'll be very lonely</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">I'll go very happily, yes</span>
</p><p>"Do you remember writing that, Spinebreaker?" Vanya asked. Spinebreaker didn't answer. "You were so excited to go to space that you were dubbed 'Spaceboy'. You really wanted to go to space and be the youngest astronaut, and you did. You were always so excited about space and Astro science, we always call you 'the Science-y Twins' with Five."</p><p>"The Science-y Twins," Spinebreaker repeated. Vanya grinned and hugged her brother, feeling glee as it's the first time he ever spoke without being forced to. He's coming back!</p><p>"Yes!" Vanya pulled away, still very noticeably giddy. "What do you think about Five?"</p><p>No answer. Vanya supposed it's too soon to expect him to do anything more than what he did today. She supposed that repeating what she said unprompted is as far as he'll go today, not yet individual thinking. Still, it shows that she can't give up on him. He's coming back to her. A step closer on breaking Luther free from this state!</p><p>"Do you want me to read another to you?" </p><p>No answer, but Vanya knew that's because he wouldn't choose for himself. Vanya cleared her throat again and opened another several page, reading it to her brother. </p><p>
  <span class="u">As Bright As The Stars Above</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">We're children, we're young</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Seven children, seven lives</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">He gathered us all</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">To him, we are only assets</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">To me, we are all unique kids</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">I love you, truly, though I don't show</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">We are all stars of different show</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Together, we'll shine as bright as the stars above</span>
</p><p>"Do you remember writing that?" Vanya asked. Spinebreaker didn't answer. "You wrote that after your first failed mission, when Dad told us all that we're incompetent and that failure isn't tolerable. You kept trying to defend us, but Dad wouldn't listen and instead got you in trouble for defending us. After that, we were all miserable. You kept trying to get us to cheer up again, you wrote this poem and copied it six times, sliding the six down our doors. Do you remember that?"</p><p>Spinebreaker doesn't answer.</p><p>"Answer me, Spinebreaker-" Vanya prompted. "What do you think about yourself?"</p><p>"As Ms Vanya's servant, what Spinebreaker thinks does not matter," Spinebreaker answered. "As Spinebreaker's master, what Ms Vanya says, Spinebreaker must do."</p><p>"Spinebreaker, it's not like that-" Vanya sighed. "I don't want to command you, I want you to have your own thoughts. What are your thoughts about this?"</p><p>Spinebreaker closed his mouth and looked down, seemingly deep in thought. She used the very same method Sissy used on herself when she was an amnesiac to get her to remember bits of her life, by involving the amnesiac and making the amnesiac think about the past and try to connect dots instead of just telling the amnesiac what to do, which was what Five very often do. It seems to be working, Vanya concluded, as Spinebreaker kept thinking.</p><p>"Spinebreaker thinks that the author was being helpful," Spinebreaker concluded. Vanya nodded vigorously. </p><p>"Yes, you were," Vanya choked a sob. "What else?"</p><p>Spinebreaker said no more and Vanya nodded. There seems to be only so much that he can say, one month of kindness means nothing compared to six years of violence to the point of brainwashing. </p><p>"I'll read you another."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you, he's starting to remember!"</p><p>Vanya, Five, and Klaus are talking in the living room. Spinebreaker is in his room (as always, he never left it if no one commanded him to), Diego is vigilante-ing, and Allison is shooting a movie. Pogo is who-knows-where (after their return, he's rarely seen anywhere at all) and Grace is recharging.</p><p>"That's impossible, Vanya!" Five insisted. "I tried with every way, he's not progressing! It's impossible!"</p><p>"Your method is more info-dumping, Five," Vanya interrupted. "That's why he couldn't remember. You are telling him. I involved him!"</p><p>"I mean, info-dumping works for first-encounters," Klaus butted in. "But I understand shit more if I'm involved."</p><p>"See!" Vanya gestured at her brother. "Info-dumping is good for the first encounter, but we have to involve him more. We can't just keep sheltering him. He likes writing poetry and I read his poetry to him, the one he wrote for your first failed mission, and he told me his first independent thought!"</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"He said he was helpful," Vanya answered. "Yeah, it's not much, but it's something! He made an independent thought!"</p><p>"Shouldn't we let Luther out?" Klaus interrupted as he's sprawled all over the sofa. "I mean, the poor guy's been stuck in the same room for like a month, now. I'd hate it if I were him."</p><p>"But what if he hurts us or something?" Five asked. "He doesn't have morals."</p><p>"Neither did you," Vanya commented. Five gave her an annoyed look but deliberately chose to ignore her.</p><p>"Remember the last time he was brought out to see us all, how he freaked out?" Five recalled. "I had to command him to retreat to his room, since then, we all have to switch times seeing him!"</p><p>"There's only three of us now-" Klaus shrugged. "And if Vanny's right, then he should calm down now. It's been a month, he's probably not used to seeing more than two people at once then but he's more used to six other people now."</p><p>It's technically five other people and one android, but Five isn't going to comment on that. They can only presume that the effects will be disastrous. </p><p>"I'll get Luther out-" Five started leaving where they stood, going straight to the hallway and turning right a bit, reaching his room door. Five knocked and entered the room, seeing Spinebreaker immediately sitting up from his laid down position, neutralising his face. Five puckered their lips, Luther had always been quite a smiley person, Anja really fucked him up.</p><p>"<em>Hey, Rückenbrecher,</em>" Five greeted.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Mx Five</em>," Spinebreaker greeted back, not averting his gaze from the wall ahead of him, keeping his head at 45° down. </p><p>"At ease, Spinebreaker," Five commanded. Spinebreaker's body relaxed, slouching a bit and his hands released. Time to prove what Vanya said. "<em>Rückenbrecher, what do you say if we go down now?</em>"</p><p>"<em>As Mx Five's servant, what Rückenbrecher thinks does not matter,</em>" Spinebreaker answered plainly, the answer planted in his mind. "<em>As Rückenbrecher's master, Rückenbrecher must do what Mx Five says</em>."</p><p>"<em>I command you to answer it!</em>" Spinebreaker flinched, fear in his eyes as he immediately looked down again, fixing his posture. Five cursed, this is NOT what they're trying to achieve. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."</p><p>"I think you need a margarita, Sibby." Five turned their head to see Klaus, leaning onto the doorframe. "I'll do it."</p><p>"He's my twin! I can-"</p><p>"But you need to rest" Klaus rolled his eyes. "You've been helping him ever since we retrieve him,  rest."</p><p>Without a doubt, Five stood up and started leaving Spinebreaker's room to where Klaus is. "If you put him in danger-"</p><p>"I know," Klaus interrupted. "He's my brother, too. Loose up some tension, Fivey."</p><p>Five left the room, leaving Klaus alone with Spinebreaker. "At ease, Spinebreaker. Can I sit next to you?"</p><p>No answer. Klaus took it as a 'yes' and sat on an empty space of the bed to Spinebreaker's side.</p><p>"<em>Do you want to play a game, Rückenbrecher?</em>" Klaus asked. No answers. "<em>It's called 'hide and seek'. Do you know how to play hide and seek?</em>"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"<em>Hide and seek is when you hide and I closed my eyes for ten seconds, then I seek for you. But you can't move if I already seek for you</em>," Klaus explained. "<em>That sounds fun, doesn't it?</em>"</p><p>No answer. Klaus sighed, even Grace is more interactive than this blondie right here. "I'll close my eyes and you'll go hide, ok?"</p><p>"<em>Where?</em>" FINALLY, Klaus thought. He finally speaks!</p><p>"<em>Just around the house,</em>" Klaus said, gesturing the air. "<em>But DON'T go beyond the house, ok? Stand up.</em>"</p><p>Spinebreaker complied without question. Klaus inwardly giggled, this should be easy. His footsteps are as loud as it can be, due to his increased body mass. </p><p>"<em>Go hide.</em>" Klaus closed his eyes and started counting down from 10 - 1. </p><p>He can feel that Luther has left, but he doesn't hear his thundering footsteps leaving at all. Did Luther learn how to walk stealthily during the six years? If so, then finding him won't be so easy. But he knows every crook and cranny of this manor, right? Luther will be fine and he won't be missing again, Klaus did tell him not to exit the manor.</p><p>"Ready or not, here I come!" Klaus said in a sing-song voice. </p><p>Now, where is Luther? Klaus left Luther's room, entering the closest room which is Diego's. Nope, not here. He entered the room opposite it, which is Allison's. Not there. He turned to the side of that room, his room to see it empty. He entered the one across to Five's room, null. What about Ben's room beside Five's room? Nada. Maybe try Vanya's room across it? Nein. Klaus continued on his search, looking from room to room. He hopes that he'll find Luther somewhere here, or else he'll never hear the end of Five's lecture. </p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are!"</p><p>Klaus grinned the moment he found Spinebreaker who is in the art gallery, Grace charging on the sofa. Spinebreaker didn't answer him, only staring at the pictures above him. This is good, Klaus thought. Maybe the art gallery can remind him of his past. Klaus found Luther's two paintings and hanged it on the spaces left in the art gallery.</p><p>"<em>This is the art gallery, Rückenbrecher,</em>" Klaus explained. "<em>You drew that one, you named it 'Sun and Moon'. You were practically OBSESSED with Astro science, even until adulthood-</em>" Klaus points to painting under a portrait of a brunette. On the left, it's half a painting of the moon, whilst on the right is half a painting of the sun, conjoined together to make a circle. The background for the left side of the painting is a navy blue sky with bits of darker navy blue-greyish clouds, whilst the background for the right side of the painting is sky blue with bits of white clouds, the seam blended nicely. "<em>What do you think of it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher is Mr Klaus' servant. It does not matter what Spinebreaker thinks.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I want to know what you think</em>," Klaus quickly elaborated. "Sit with me. At ease, I want you to inspect it." Spinebreaker did so without further questions, inspecting the painting again and paying attention to even the littlest details. Oh, there're greyish-navy blue clouds at the background for the moon part. Vanya is right, Klaus thought. Luther is coming back, albeit very slowly. "<em>What do you think?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher thinks that it looks interesting,</em>" Spinebreaker answered after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"<em>Can you explain what you mean to me?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher thinks that it's a nice contradiction</em>," Spinebreaker opinionated. Klaus grinned secretly, Luther is coming back to them! Vanya was right!</p><p>"What do you mean? Contradicts what?"</p><p>"<em>It wasn't said, but vaguely, it refers to the Yin and Yang symbol, all things being equal,</em>" Spinebreaker elaborated. "<em>Sun is Yang, the moon is Yin. They may seem contradictory, but they balance each other out as both are useful to Earth.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Really? Useful in what sense?</em>" Klaus grinned fully, all attention to his brother. He may not care about this, but he knew Astro science was Luther's favourite subject to talk or study about. Maybe if he can remember facts about space, maybe somehow he can remember about his life. "<em>Can you tell me how are they useful to us?</em>" </p><p>"<em>As every star emits its heat waves and the sun is a star closest to Earth, the sun emits its heat waves which reaches Earth, warming it and providing life to residents of Earth-</em>" Spinebreaker furrowed his brows, trying to remember more. "<em>As every celestial body has its gravity and moon is a celestial body, the moon has its gravity and it affects the Earth, the gravity makes sure that the Earth doesn't spin too fast and too drastically. Through gravity, the moon also makes tides and waves happen.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Interesting. What helps the Earth to get heat?</em>"</p><p>"<em>The sun,</em>" Spinebreaker answered, seemingly deep in thought. "<em>Earth has an atmosphere and the atmosphere helps too with the help of greenhouse gases. The moon also has an atmosphere, but it's very thin compared to Earth that it can't sustain life</em>."</p><p>"<em>How do you know that?</em>" Klaus asked, laying his head on his hand, determined to keep Spinebreaker talking. Spinebreaker froze and sat up straight, and Klaus knew he fucked up. </p><p>"<em>Rückenbrecher doesn't know how he knows these facts</em>," Spinebreaker said. Klaus nods assured that Luther is still there somewhere. That it's not a lost cause, they just need to keep prompting him to be Luther again.</p><p>"<em>Tell me more?</em>"</p><p>"<em>May Rückenbrecher go to the bathroom?</em>" Spinebreaker asked. Klaus nods and Spinebreaker stood up, starting to leave to the bathroom. Once he's in and locked the door, he took out his single-use phone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Status update?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Day 35. The Hargreeves are starting to accept Rückenbrecher amongst them. Rückenbrecher manages to conclude that there are 6 people, one paralysed, one mute and an amputee, and one uses a fake eye. Rückenbrecher is with Mr Klaus.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Why are you with Klaus?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Mr Klaus is trying to get Rückenbrecher to remember his past by showing him his past paintings.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Any new information about them?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>No.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>This conversation is over.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Spinebreaker pockets the phone, washing his hands before leaving the bathroom to find Klaus standing in front of the door.</p><p>"Starts to worry about you when you didn't come out-" Klaus chuckled. "You always take long in the bathroom."</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't talk.</p><p>"<em>Anyway, I'm going to show you another painting you made. Maybe you want to analyse that?</em>" Klaus offered. "<em>You tried to make painting a hobby, but after making two paintings, you decided that you prefer poetry writing</em>," Klaus recalled. "<em>Dad kept your paintings in your room, I hang them there. I think it should be appreciated more. Do you want to analyse it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Mr Klaus is Rü-</em>"</p><p>"<em>I order you to decide on what you want,</em>" Klaus interrupted, lightly shaking Spinebreaker's shoulders. "<em>So what do you want, Rückenbrecher? Do you want to analyse your other painting?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>"<em>Let's go to the art gallery again-</em>" Klaus cocked their head to the side. "<em>Your other painting is there, come</em>."</p><p>Spinebreaker did, following Klaus to the art gallery. Besides the Sun and Moon painting stands a cartoonish painting of the solar system with Mercury frowning, Venus rolling the eyes, Earth glaring, Jupiter blowing a raspberry, Saturn pouting, Uranus mock-waving, and Neptune blowing a kiss as Pluto cried, arms extending.</p><p>"<em>We were 16 when Pluto was no longer considered a planet</em>," Klaus recalled. "<em>You and Vanya cried for days hearing that news, you two were always close before she moved out. Anyway, you drew this and decided to name it 'True Planet'. You wrote a poem about it and Vanya musicalised it. It's really cute and funny, has Vanya read it to you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>"<em>Can you sing it for me?</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hello, Ms Allison."</p><p>Allison entered Spinebreaker's room, closing the door behind her. It was 6 AM and Allison didn't think that Spinebreaker would be awake, but there he is. She knows that she swore to never rumour anyone again unless it's really necessary, but this qualifies. Spinebreaker must remember. If it doesn't work, so what? It's not going to harm him.</p><p>"There's a rumour that you remember life as Luther Hargreeves," Allison signed. Ever since her throat was cut and her vocal cords damaged, her phrase must be altered. Since 'I heard a rumour' doesn't exactly exist in ASL, she shifted it to 'there's a rumour'. It still works, though. Yet Spinebreaker's eyes don't turn milky white and Allison sighed, her powers don't work. Of course, it doesn't, she can only slightly alter reality and not truly alter reality. Allison clasped her hands and place them on her mouth, how will she do this?</p><p>"There's a rumour that you call yourself 'Luther' and you speak in the first-person point of view," Allison signed and Spinebreaker's eyes turned milky white. Allison's heart jumped, both in glee and guilt. Guilt because she just violated her promise of not using her powers anymore and glee from helping her brother remember who he is. As soon as the pupil and the iris of his eyes return, Allison signed again, "what's your name?"</p><p>"My name is Luther," Spinebreaker answered vocally. Allison grinned and hugged her brother, yet the hug doesn't feel the same as their other hugs. His hugs usually felt warm and welcoming, but this one... he doesn't even hug her back. There's only so much that she can alter.</p><p>"You want to go with me?" Allison asked.</p><p>Spinebreaker doesn't answer. Allison nodded, remembering that she hasn't exactly restored all his memories. </p><p>"You go with me," Allison signed. Spinebreaker stood up, following Allison who's already walking out first. "Have you walked around the house?"</p><p>"Mr Klaus taught me how to play hide and seek, we reached the art gallery," Spinebreaker answered.</p><p>"Do you know that you painted two paintings there?" Allison asked.</p><p>"Yes, Ms Allison." </p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>"There's a painting of half sun and half-full moon, named 'Sun and Moon', my first painting," Spinebreaker recalled. "And there's a cartoonish painting of Pluto wanting to be dubbed a planet again, named 'True Planet', that's my last painting."</p><p>Allison nodded, her right human hand holding Spinebreaker's half-human ones and her robotic left hand opening the door to the backyard of the manor, letting the golden sun shine its light onto her and Spinebreaker's faces. Allison's left-hand reaches Spinebreaker's right hand and both slowly squeezed Spinebreaker's hands, pulling him to follow her. </p><p>"Ms Allison, you don't need to pull me."</p><p>But Allison doesn't stop, slowly guiding him to a statue. As Allison stopped, Spinebreaker followed her en suite. Allison guides his left hand to the plaque before lifting it, guiding his hand to rub the statue's knee hands up and down instead.</p><p>"This is Ben's statue, Pogo fixed it when you punched it off-" Allison pulled her hands off Spinebreaker's to sign to him. Spinebreaker didn't say anything, his hand stopping on the worn-out knee. "What do you know about him?"</p><p>"Mx Five has told me that Ben's full first name is 'Benjamin'," Spinebreaker starts. "I know that he died when we were 16. I know that he was numbered Six. I know that his power is to open a portal and let a beast release tentacles to attack blindly."</p><p>Allison nodded. "Did they tell you what killed him?" When Spinebreaker didn't respond, Allison knew that his answer would be 'no'. "It was an accident. It was a mission."</p><p>Judging by the look of Spinebreaker's face, he has questions to ask. Good, Allison thinks. He's thinking for himself more, now. "Tell me what do you think."</p><p>"As your servant, what I think does not matter," Spinebreaker said. "As my servant, I must do what you say."</p><p>"I want you to answer, Luther. What do you think?"</p><p>"Mx Five said I was numbered One and I was the leader." Allison nodded, confirming his thought. "I failed to be a competent soldier because I let the life of a fellow soldier fall. I must be punished."</p><p>Allison hurriedly shook her head, widening her eyes. "You didn't! His death was an accident, you were a great team leader. You were fighting for your own life, but you didn't fail."</p><p>Allison grabbed Spinebreaker's hand, lowering it down to the plaque, where reads the quote <span class="u">May the darkness within you find peace in the light</span>. Allison took Spinebreaker's forefinger and run it across the indents that form words.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself," Allison signed. "You always did, but it's not your fault. I'm grateful that we only lost a brother and not two. We almost lost you, but we got you back with us. Six years is a lot."</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't respond. Allison pulled Spinebreaker's hands, guiding him to follow her again. Spinebreaker didn't say anything, but it's evident in his eyes that he doesn't know where they're going and wants to know. Allison stopped in front of a tree and Spinebreaker followed en suite, her hand guiding Spinebreaker's to rub the tree back and forth. </p><p>"You said this tree is Dad's favourite place," Allison signed. "I don't know how you know that, but you do. What do you think happened? Why are you the only one who knows that?"</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't respond. Allison sighed, knowing that he doesn't remember. She thought he will if she brought him to the place where he insisted on their dad's ashes to be spread, where she knows he feels the most connected to their dad. She knew he treated him like shit, he treated everyone like shit, but she knew the space-loving boy felt the heaviest loss losing him (second to Pogo, of course).</p><p>"What do you think?" Allison asked. "Answer me, Luther."</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Let's go inside."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Spinebreaker."</p><p>Diego entered Spinebreaker's room, watching how Spinebreaker immediately sat up straight like how he did in the Police Academy. "At ease, Spinebreaker. Five is practically tearing their hair off trying to find ways to make you remember, we really miss you."</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't respond. </p><p>"C-come on, you go with me," Diego gestured to the door and Spinebreaker stood up, following Diego out. "W-what have our sib-blings t-told you?"</p><p>"Mx Five told me about our childhood," Spinebreaker recalled. He was too busy counting his fingers that he didn't notice Diego lifting a brow. Finally, Spinebreaker is referring to himself in first-person! It won't take long before he stops with the 'Mr Diego' bullshit, calls himself Luther, and remembers his life! "Ms Vanya read me some of the poetry I made, Mr Klaus-"</p><p>"It's Mx." Spinebreaker widened his eyes and started to apologise when Diego added, "tell me."</p><p>"Mx Klaus played hide and seek and showed me my painting," Spinebreaker continues as commanded. "And Ms Allison took me to Benjamin's statue and Dad's favourite spot under the tree."</p><p>"Allison?" Diego looked at Spinebreaker. Spinebreaker kept his flat face, though curious glint is still visible in his eyes. "Was it w-with someone else or w-was she alone?"</p><p>"Alone." Diego took a deep breath in. His suspicions have to be confirmed first though, he doesn't want additional stress on his amnesiac brother's shoulders.</p><p>"D-did she s-sign this to you?" Diego asked, making a horizontal circular motion. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wh-what was it?" Diego asked. Spinebreaker recreated the sign Allison made that he remembered, which interprets to 'there's a rumour that you remember life as Luther Hargreeves'.</p><p>"Well, that obviously doesn't work-" Diego puckered his lips. "C-Can you rememb-ber if she made another g-gesture similar to that?"</p><p>"No." Somehow, that doesn't settle with Diego's innards. Either she tried to rumour him that once and failed or... she tried once, fail, try again, and succeed. Diego widened his eyes as realisation dawned onto him. No wonder Spinebreaker refers to himself in first-person now when yesterday he still refers to himself in third-person, it's too fast. Spinebreaker didn't say anything else, straightening how he stood.</p><p>"What do you call yourself?"</p><p>"Luther."</p><p>"Hey- can you sit on the sofa there?" Diego asked, referring to the sofa in the living room. Spinebreaker immediately took his seat there. "I'll be back quick."</p><p>Diego left the living room, first checking around for Allison. Once he finds that she's not there, he searched her in the kitchen. She's not there. He searched for her in her room. She's not there, but Klaus is standing the hallways, wearing a pink flamingo noodle around their neck.</p><p>"Hello, Diego. What made you look so-" Klaus gestured to his whole face, "so stressed?"</p><p>"Where's Allison?" Diego asked. "She was here this morning."</p><p>"Oh yeah, she's working on her movie," Klaus answered.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>"Woah, hey-" Klaus pressed his shoulders, lightly massaging it. "What happened?"</p><p>"She rumoured Luther," Diego answered. Klaus immediately stopped with their massage.</p><p>"How'd you-"</p><p>"L-Luther told me about her first failed attempt of rumouring him," Diego cuts, knowing what they'll say anyway. "She tr-tried to rumour him to remember his life and all of us. Now he refers to himself in first-person."</p><p>"Well, isn't that good?" Klaus clapped their hands together. "He's remembering!"</p><p>"It's not!" Diego exclaimed before huffing, lowering his voice. "His 'progress' is not made by himself. He doesn't actually think of himself in first-person point of view, someone else does it for him."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"He's not doing it because he starts to remember, then!" Diego finished. "He's doing it because he's forced! Which means he's not genuinely referring to himself as Luther! He still thinks of himself as Spinebreaker! Don't you remember what drove Luther to leave six years ago?!"</p><p>"Shouldn't we be glad that Allison sped up the process?" Klaus asked. "It's been a month-ish since he's found but he's not making progress. He's just-" Klaus gestured the air, "there. Even after a month. He won't even leave his room on his own."</p><p>"Klaus-" Diego sighed. "You know what- let me see Five. Where's Five?"</p><p>"Who-knows-where-" Klaus shrugged. "I found them trying to date a girl a week ago, it was disastrous! I think our sib is just not built-up for dating an actual human."</p><p>"I'm gonna watch over Luther, he's in the living room," Diego mentioned. "Coming with?" Klaus shook their head and Diego walked back to the living room, where on the sofa sits Spinebreaker playing with the frillies on a sofa pillow. Diego lets out a small smile at Luther, the real Luther would HATE Diego finding him like this. Diego took out a phone and takes a quick picture, but the phone wasn't on silent and Spinebreaker whips his head to see Diego, and immediately sat up straight. </p><p>"At ease, Luther," Diego immediately said as Spinebreaker's on his way to standing up straight. Immediately as Diego said that, he eased up how he's sat, but doesn't change his sitting position. Diego sighed as he takes a seat next to his big brother on the sofa.</p><p>"I know you d-don't really remember ev-verything, Luther," Diego held his fingers (just because he saw Allison rumouring his brother to 'remember' is wrong doesn't mean he can't take advantage of it whilst it lasts). "But please keep tr-trying. It hurts me to watch you l-like this." </p><p>Spinebreaker didn't respond, tilting his head up at the chandelier in the room next to this one.</p><p>"What's on your m-mind?"</p><p>"Nothing, I remember that chandelier falling unto me," Spinebreaker answered, pointing at the chandelier that's now hanging on the ceiling. "It was in front of you, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?" Spinebreaker asked, looking at Diego. "Why did the chandelier fall unto me?"</p><p>"You were protecting Vanya from an intruder," Diego answered. Spinebreaker nods. "Anything else?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Al. Only you can do it."</p><p>Spinebreaker stands in the living room along with Diego, Allison, Five, Vanya, and Klaus. Diego confirmed his suspicions with Allison and urged her to free him from her rumour.</p><p>"But he doesn't refer to himself in third-person anymore! Isn't that our objective?" Allison placed her human-y hand on Vanya's shoulder, her robotic hand to her side.</p><p>"Free him," Vanya added, her hand reaching out to hold Allison's hand. "Dad forced you to rumour me. I understood where he's coming from, but it hurt. I understand where you're coming from, but we have to."</p><p>Allison sighed, letting go of Vanya and closer to Spinebreaker and Five, Five loosening their grip on Spinebreaker's right hand. "Look at Allison."</p><p>Spinebreaker did as he's told and look up to Allison. Allison signed, "I rumoured you to call yourself 'Luther' and to stop referring yourself in third-person point of view." Spinebreaker's eyes turned milky white before the sapphire in his eyes return, looking up to Allison with emptiness in his eyes.</p><p>"Say something, Luther."</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't respond. Allison bit her bottom lip, right. She needs to be specific. "Who's memorial did you see in the backyard and who took you there?"</p><p>"It was Ms Allison who took Spinebreaker to see Benjamin's memorial in the backyard," Spinebreaker answered. Allison sighed as she walked back, her face somewhat remorseful. At least he didn't lash out and be missing for 6 years this time.</p><p>"Spinebreaker, follow me," Five commanded. "Come on, you must eat."</p><p>"I know it's h-hard, Al. It's h-hard for me too-" Diego nodded, looking at how Allison had to stabilise her shaking hand with her steady robotic one. "But we must, or L-Luther wouldn't really be heal-ling."</p><p>"Come on-" Five held Spinebreaker's hands, Spinebreaker turning his head from facing Allison, Diego, and Vanya. Klaus holding the other side of Spinebreaker's hand. "You need to eat."</p><p>"Did Spinebreaker hurt Ms Allison?"</p><p>"Not at all!" Klaus shook their head, moving Spinebreaker's cheeks so he faces them. "Let's eat, Spinebreaker. Come on."</p><p>Spinebreaker followed, guilt gnawed inside him as he recalled the moment over and over again. Never in his stay have the Hargreeves ever cried so openly to him, they always remain so stoic around him. For Allison to cry like that, there must be something Spinebreaker did to prompt her to react as such, right? What did he do?</p><p>"May Spinebreaker go to the bathroom?"</p><p>"Sure, we'll wait for you here-" Klaus nodded, loosening their grip on him and Five did the same. Spinebreaker nodded, his hands still on his sides. Spinebreaker turned his head, directing himself to the bathroom. </p><p>"How long will this go on, Five?" Klaus asked Five as soon as they're sure Spinebreaker isn't listening anymore. "How long are we going to pretend that it doesn't hurt us?"</p><p>"For as long as it takes-" Five sighed deeply. "It's not his fault he was brainwashed."</p><p>"I'm not saying that-" Klaus shook their head. "It hurts to see him like this, he used to be the one who fought the most for us."</p><p>"I know, Klaus-" Five patted Klaus' back with ease. Now that they're no longer physically thirteen years old, they're about as tall as Klaus is of 180-ish metres. Klaus sighed and bit their bottom lip. "He is my twin, the one who helped me the most in preventing the apocalypses. There's nothing I wouldn't do to get him to remember again, but there's nothing else to be done."</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Status update?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Day 42. The Hargreeves are accepting Rückenbrecher better amongst them. Rückenbrecher manages to conclude that there are 6 people, one paralysed, one mute and an amputee, and one has autism and uses a fake eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Any new information about them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Ms Allison used her power on Rückenbrecher in ASL, to do so she uses the phrase 'there's a rumour' followed with the command, but someone found out about it and forced Ms Allison to free Rückenbrecher from the rumour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Who found out about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Mr Diego.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Is it safe to barge in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Yes, because everyone is here and too distracted to fight properly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">We will attack today.</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You will no longer follow their commands.</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span class="u">This conversation is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Spinebreaker pocketed the phone and washed his hands before he left the bathroom back to Klaus and Five, both still looking the same way as Luther left them. Klaus took a deep breath in and smiled at Spinebreaker.</p><p>"Let's go, Spinebreaker-" Klaus pats his arm, cocking their head to the side. Klaus began to leave with Five, Spinebreaker following behind.</p><p>"Sit," Five commanded as soon as they've reached the dining table. Spinebreaker complied, Five sitting next to him.</p><p>"Uhh, I can make you scrambled eggs. Do you like scrambled eggs?"</p><p>"Spinebreaker will eat anything Mx Klaus gives Spinebreaker."</p><p>"That's a yes, then-" Klaus nodded, wearing their pink-and-white polo 'Kiss the Cook' apron Diego got them two years ago. "Only if Five would."</p><p>"Would what?"</p><p>"Do what the apron said!" Klaus continued. "Come on, here's my cheek."</p><p>"I'd much rather drink spoilt milk-" Five rolled their eyes. Klaus grinned as they opened the fridge, taking out a carton of milk.</p><p>"You're in luck!" Klaus takes a glass from the counter and filled it with the lumpy milk up to the brim before presenting it to Five. Five cringed, they can smell the foul smell from afar. "Kiss the cook or drink it."</p><p>Five and Klaus shared a 'fuck you' look at each other before Five lets out a 'ck' and drank the glass, gagging halfway, but finishing it nonetheless. Spinebreaker choked laughter watching one of his temporary masters gagging like that. </p><p>"I'm so hated-" Klaus lifts their brow, holding laughter. "You should've seen your face, <em>Nummer Fünf</em>."</p><p>"I hate you-" Five glares at Klaus who is freely laughing. Five gave a glance at Spinebreaker to see amusement in their eyes as he stifles in laughter. </p><p>About time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eat up, <em>Nummer Eins!</em> You need to build up all that muscle!"</p><p>Klaus handed Spinebreaker a plate of scrambled eggs with a spoon, in which Spinebreaker only stared at the plate. Klaus sighed before speaking again, "you need to eat, Spinebreaker."</p><p>Spinebreaker did what he was told to, eating the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Vanya parked her wheelchair right next to where Allison sits, which is next to Diego, which is next to an empty seat beside Spinebreaker. Five sat down at that very empty seat next to Spinebreaker, holding a plate of peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. </p><p>"You're gonna get sugar hype eating that, Nummer Fünf-" Klaus points at the sandwich. Five rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to eat, junkie."</p><p>"Hey! I drink responsibly, now!" Klaus countered. Just then, a smell like rotten eggs filled the room.</p><p>"Who the hell farted?" Vanya complained, holding her nose. Diego can only stifle laughter as he immediately held his breath, not needing to suffer as his siblings do. "Luther!"</p><p>"It's me, sorry-" Five gave a sideways glare at Klaus who is gagging. "Klaus forced me to drink spoilt milk!"</p><p>"Five!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" </p><p>Allison stumbled out of the kitchen, Klaus running far from the counter. Diego can only laugh as he held in his breath, Spinebreaker didn't react but it's obvious from his contorted face that he smelled the strong odour.</p><p>"Al, don't forget me!" Vanya said as she lifts the brakes from her wheelchair and rolled out, following Allison out.</p><p>"It's not even that bad!" Five yelled out as Vanya rolled her wheelchair out. "Hey, I thought I'm your favourite sibling!"</p><p>Klaus continued to laugh, hitting the floor a few times. "They all ditched you, sib! Can't believe that!"</p><p>"Screw you, my stomach hurts!" Five complained, holding their stomach. "Shit! You poisoned me!"</p><p>"You're an ex-assassin, you'll be fine-" Klaus huffed. "You'll be ok."</p><p>"That's the time traveller!" Five turned their head to face the arc to the kitchen to see two people, both wearing bulletproof vests and holding machine guns. One of them started firing as Five jumped away to beside Klaus, both hiding behind the counter.</p><p>"Luther!" Five called, urgency evident in their voice before Klaus jabs their side. "Spinebreaker!"</p><p>"Where's he?"</p><p>"Wait-" Five lifts up their body for a moment before hiding down again. "Not there. Where did he go?"</p><p>"Jump us away-" Klaus sighed. "Warn the others. Everyone's here so we got a chance."</p><p>"Yeah-" Five held Klaus' outstretched hand as they both jumped away, dropping a few centimetres above the floor of Five's room.</p><p>"Klaus, lock the door-" Five commanded, rushing to their study and opening the drawer, taking out their phone. Five turned on the phone and start texting the first name they saw in their contact list, which is Allison.</p><p>
  <span class="u">We're under attack.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Where are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Gym.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">I'm with Diego and Vanya.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Diego's getting his knives.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Where and who are you with?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My room.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">I'm with Klaus.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Have you seen Luther?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wasn't he with you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">No.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">He left when we were attacked.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">You saw the attacker?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">3 people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">At least there are 5 attackers, then.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">I saw 2 other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">What's the plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">We round them up.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Vanya will kill them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">And Luther?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I'll find him.</span>
</p><p>"Allison is safe with Diego and Vanya, no Luther-" Five sighed angrily, where the hell is Luther? "We should get out, you get the attackers in one place."</p><p>"Damn it, if only Ben's still here," Klaus cussed. Five puts down the phone and went to their wardrobe, where lies their machine gun, a knife, and a handgun, pocketing the knife and giving the handgun to Klaus. "It's not much, but it'll have to do."</p><p>"I can't shoot, Five-" Klaus shook their head. "I forgot how to."</p><p>"You'll remember later on-" Five huffed. "Find the attackers."</p><p>And Five jumped to Luther's room, shit. It's empty. Five slowly opened the door, checking if anyone is on the outside. No, no one's there. He left and checked the room in front of Luther's, which is Diego's. Then Allison's. Then Klaus'. Then Ben's. Then Vanya's. Then the other 35 empty rooms. Then Reginald's room. Then Pogo's room. No, he's not in any of them.</p><p>Five's heartbeat fastened as they heard footsteps near them, going to the side with their back facing the wall, turning on the safety switch in their gun. They're going to start firing. Just as Five appeared out with the machine gun fixated, someone bent the nozzle upwards, causing the bullet Five fired to not come out. Five looked up to see Spinebreaker, goodness!</p><p>"Spinebreaker!" Five hissed, pulling Spinebreaker's hand closer to them, closing the door of Pogo's empty room. "We're under attack! How many do you think are they?"</p><p>"20 people."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"20 people," Spinebreaker clarified.</p><p>"Shit-" Five cursed. "How'd you know?"</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't answer. Five grunts and starts unlocking the door.</p><p>"We need to find the others-" Five felt two large warm arms around their body, pushing the bent machine gun. "Geroff, it's serious!"</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't let go, hugging tighter. Five furrowed their brow, why does he hug them now? As the hug gets tighter, Five felt pure panic in their innards as they immediately jumped away. They knew that move very well, the same move very often used on them. The same one that prompted Vanya to cause the apocalypse the first time.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Five panted, heart still pounding terribly as they took out their knife from their pocket. "You're a complicit to them, aren't you?" Five glared at Spinebreaker. "Who are they?"</p><p>"They are people."</p><p>"What organisation are they from?" Five internally cursed. At least Luther still answers to their questions honestly. </p><p>"They are from an organisation called '<em>Rote Soldaten</em>'." Five grunts. </p><p>"What do they want?"</p><p>"To kill the Umbrella Academy." Five widened their eyes. </p><p>"Are the 20 people all the <em>Rote Soldaten</em>?"</p><p>"Yes." Five sighed in relief, at least it's only 20. </p><p>"Where do your loyalties lie?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay away from me, Spinebreaker! Where do your loyalties lie?"</p><p>Five gave Spinebreaker a threatening look. Spinebreaker moved forward but stopped at a vibrate in his pocket, taking out his single-use mobile phone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Five wasted no time in kicking Spinebreaker's stomach, forcing him to let go of the mobile phone to the air. Five caught it, but just before they manage to read it, he punched them so hard in the face that he sent their twin flying across the room, snatching the phone from their hand.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Rückenbrecher is in an empty room with Mx Five.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Bring them to the living room alive.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Spinebreaker pocketed the phone, just in time as Five forced themself to stand up, holding the back of their head, having just thrown across the room to the point of smashing the wardrobe. Five took out the knife from their pocket and jumped to just before Spinebreaker, about to stab him, but Spinebreaker immediately held Five's left wrist, forcing them to drop the knife.</p><p>"Luther!" Five cried as their Spinebreaker found Five's right wrist before holding both wrists away from each other, stopping them from being able to jump.</p><p>"Spinebreaker! Let go of me!"</p><p>Spinebreaker raised his foot to kick Five in the stomach, forcing them to double in pain. Spinebreaker took this opportunity to suffocate them again, this time positioning himself so Five's left wrist couldn't touch their right one. Five's face turned blue and they kept hitting Spinebreaker weakly and blindly as they kept fighting for oxygen, but Spinebreaker wouldn't loosen his grip on them. </p><p>And finally, Five laid limp.</p><p>Spinebreaker wasted no time in carrying his (supposedly older) twin sibling out, heading towards the living room. There, he sees twelve of his twenty co-workers staring at him and the unconscious body he carries.</p><p>"<em>Put them here,</em>" one of the <em>Rote Soldaten</em> members, who Spinebreaker identifies as Bonestealer said as be points the carpet-covered floor in front of him. Spinebreaker complied and dumped Five's body there. Then comes another <em>Rote Soldaten</em> member who Spinebreaker identifies as Staker, holding Diego in gunpoint. After him, another <em>Rote Soldaten</em> member who Spinebreaker identifies as Darkstar comes, holding Allison at gunpoint too.</p><p>"Luther?" Allison widened her eyes as she sees her brother, standing amongst the strangers/intruders. "You're with them?"</p><p>"Always has been," Bonestealer said, voice thick with a German accent. "It's always his one purpose to hunt you."</p><p>"Who is th-that?" Diego asked, widening his eyes as he sees a body slumped face-down on the floor, Staker kicking his knees to force him to kneel on the carpet, same goes to Darkstar to Allison. Moonstar, another member of the <em>Rote Soldaten</em>, rolled Vanya's wheelchair with one hand and another hand holding a gun to Vanya's head.</p><p>"That's for us to know and you to find out," Bonestealer answered. "<em>One, two, three, four, five where's one more?</em>"</p><p>"Spinebreaker," Vanya whispered and Spinebreaker turned his head around to face her. "Don't do this. Save us."</p><p>Spinebreaker didn't respond. </p><p>"Get down!" A voice called out, causing Spinebreaker to turn his head towards the voice. There's his co-worker, Catastrophe, kicking Klaus' knees to force them to kneel with his siblings.</p><p>"What do you want?" Diego asked, not even bothering to mask the annoyance in his voice. Diego's eyes drift over to Spinebreaker, glaring at him. "You fucking traitor."</p><p>"<em>I found a robot and an ape,</em>" another co-worker, Aquila said as she's being followed by another two, Void and Vortex, both dump two unmoving bodies. Grace and Pogo.</p><p>"Mum!" Diego called as he tried to reach out for her, but Staker hit him with the gun to keep him still. </p><p>"We have everyone!" Bonestealer clapped his hands. "Maybe we should start numerically, shouldn't we?"</p><p>"What?!" Klaus widened their eyes. "Does that mean-"</p><p>A gun fired just behind Spinebreaker's head, but he didn't fall dead. The bullet was suspended mid-air, with Diego's arm outstretched in towards the bullet, before switching the pathways to Bonestealer, embedding itself in Bonestealer's neck. A couple of bullets flew to Diego's direction, but they all suspended in mid-air before switching directions 180° and embed themselves in their shooters' necks.</p><p>"No, don't you dare," Catastrophe growled as she directed her gun to Spinebreaker's head, locking him to no place of escape. "I know one of you can bring them back alive. Do that or he's dead."</p><p>"I don't think so-" Five appeared behind Catastrophe, holding her head as they land, breaking the neck. Five looked at their siblings, "well, that's an easy kill."</p><p>"I don't think it's that simple, Five-" Vanya shook her head. "If they can do that to Luther, who knows how much they can do to us."</p><p>"Luther," Five called, looking at their twin with such kindness from their eyes. Spinebreaker turned his head, facing the shorter twin. "Are you sure that everyone here is everyone?"</p><p>"Yes, <em>Rote Soldaten</em> is a fairly small community."</p><p>"What do they want with us?" Five asked again, pressing Spinebreaker's fingers. "Why were they hunting us?"</p><p>"They want to end all enhanced individuals."</p><p>"Why didn't they end you?" Klaus asked, only to earn a nudge on the gut from Allison.</p><p>"Klaus-" Diego warningly called. "Don't."</p><p>"Do you remember us?" Vanya interrupted. "Please say you do. Please say that you remember that you and I were- are best friends."</p><p>"And me," Allison added. "We were the best of friends, I'm sorry that I hurt you. But we need you back, please remember us."</p><p>"It's been six years, Lu-" Diego held Spinebreaker's shoulders. "I have a shitty way of showing it, but I love you. Please remember that I'm your brother."</p><p>"Remember that I'm your sibling, Luther." Klaus stood on their knees in front of Spinebreaker. "Journey to The Space? True Planet?"</p><p>"Please remember that I'm your twin-" Five pecked Spinebreaker's knuckles. Spinebreaker looked down to see Five clearly, softening himself. "Whose side are you on?"</p><p>"Luther is on the Hargreeves' side."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. THEORIES THAT INFILTRATE THIS FIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of what happened here is infiltrated with my own theories regarding the Umbrella Academy. I haven't read the comics but I use several facts from the comics here. I posted the links to the theories in my Tumblr (my Tumblr URL is unsolicited-nightmares) here are the theories I used:</p><p>For Luther recovering from his amnesia, I use my personal experience. Ik brainwashing is nowhere like this fic bc Luther would still actually feel and not be as empty as Spinebreaker is here, but I changed the mechanism. The mechanism is that <em>Rote Soldaten</em> 'emptied' Luther's mind first before filling it with new memories to turn him to Spinebreaker. </p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/626633694962221056/s2-spoilers-this-is-probably-too-fast-from-my">How Ben Died</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628799595575689216/i-have-proof">Proof of 'How Ben Died' Theory</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/627244234673700864/s2-spolers-yall-wtf">UA Kids Would-Be Nationalities</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/630790067201441792/my-headcanons-on-the-hargreeves-siblings-gender">Gender and Sexuality Head(canons) of Hargreeves Siblings</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/629487317323759616/yall-this-so-sweet">Luther and Five are Twins</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/632497810397413376/yall-so-i-was-reading-the-umbrella-academy-s1-ep1">Proof of 'Luther and Five are Twins' Theory</a>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628564088626331648/oh-hell-wtf">Disabled!Hargreeves Siblings</a>
</p><p>.<br/>In the comics, Allison rumoured Luther to kiss her to cope with her divorce. I twisted this fact to make it more show-compliant by writing Allison rumoured Luther to love her at 15 and the rumour is never broken. I changed it so Allison's rumours can only be broken when Allison tells the truth to the person she rumoured. Allison told Luther abt her rumour on him and he ran away from the manor in grief, which leads to him being kidnapped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>